Talk:House Aeducan
Unnamed topic #1 So... Ansgar is the nominal apostle of the North pertaining to St Ansgar who brought Christianity to Scandinavia. Does that mean that the Dwarva are in part Scandinavian or is the name merely a coincidence? A Little Math So my previous edit changed the notes to this: *During A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, Harrowmont and Piotin Aeducan mention that the Aeducans ruled for nine generations. However these claims have a chronological conflict with the years that king Annalar Geldinblade[15]/'Perethin'[16] has ruled.'' It is possible they meant nine generations total, but not consecutively so for all of them.'' *Additionally, a noble located in the Diamond Quarter mentions that House Aeducan has held the throne for 370 years.[17] **However it is not possible that 370 years constitute nine generations to the dwarves since Paragon Bemot lived during the Fourth Blight which happened 400 years before the events of Dragon Age: Origins and according to Vartag Gavorn this was sixteen generations ago. **''It would further be impossible due to Paragon Aeducan (obviously) being the first Aeducan king following the First Blight, which occurred nine centuries ago.'' **''Doing the math then shows that Dwarves calculate a generation to be 25 years exactly. And that the nine generations House Aeducan ruled would account for 225 years from their founding to the present day.'' I've bolded and italicized what I had added to try and make it easier for people to discuss. It had been removed because it was "confusing on multiple levels". I was asked to bring it to the talk page before re-adding it, so I'll do so to follow decorum. I'm not particularly sure what is confusing though. Paragon Bemot was around 400 years ago, or 16 generations by Vartag. 400/16 = 25. Therefore each generation to the Dwarves is calculated to be 25 years precisely. Given our world tends to see a generation as roughly 20 to 30 years, this is a fair split. Then when you multiply 25 by nine (the 9 generations we're told House Aeducan has ruled) that means they held the throne for 225 years total since House Aeducan's founding and the present day. 225 out of about 940 or so years. I had also added that it is possible the "nine generations" comment was only referring to House Aeducan having rule for nine TOTAL generations. As in, they ruled following the First Blight (naturally), but maybe they didn't take the throne again until say... the Storm Age. That would be two generations of Aeducan rulers, but not consecutively so. So I'm certainly interested in what might be confusing, so as to better phrase it. :I see what you are going at. Firstly, Aeducan ruled during the First Blight, mostly likely not long after the beginning of it considering he witnessed the great horde moving to the surface which ravaged it for many decades. So the first Aeducan ruler was in charge more than a 1000 years before the events in Origins. :Furthermore, while your hypothesis makes sense, it does not take into account the context of Harrowmont's words. He basically wants to convey to the Warden that the Aeducans ruled for too long and it's time for another House to ascend to the throne. Thus it is a bit weird to talk about and refer to generations that lapsed more than a 1000 years ago in order to make a point. :Finally, and that's my biggest issue, the wiki mainspace is not exactly the right place for an elaborate debate such as this. If there is an inaccuracy, we need to provide it in as few words as possible and on simple terms. In fact what we had there was already borderline congested. So whatever we decide to do, we need to take into account this factor. 11:08, January 6, 2020 (UTC)